1. Field
Example embodiments relate in general to a method of assembling an enhanced media content narrative.
2. Related Art
In the inventor's co-pending '721 application, the example system and method formats content, such as for intra-program navigation, in a completely different way—a displayed row-by-column navigation grid matrix that has a formatted organization between chapters (forming columns) and sub-chapters (forming rows and related to or tied to the columns). The chapter/sub-chapter organization of the navigation grid facilitates a user's ability to select their own navigation path through many selectable alternative scenes (that are not fixed or tied to a particular decision). The user selections can be stored in a desired sequence as a digital file, to be played back as a modified version of the video program being viewed.
DVR technologies such as TiVo® permit viewers to move back and forth along a linear collection of scenes. The example navigation grid allows viewers to move between the scenes, behind the scenes, and beyond the scenes. The example methodology described in the '721 application gives producers the ability to use all the content, and provide audiences with richer, niche entertainment.
After a program is edited into shorter subject-specific clips, clips can be identified and arranged in the navigation grid in the aforementioned chapter and sub-chapter format. In an example, chapters can be specific storylines, event, or characters. In an example, sub-chapters can establish time progression and evolution. Each row of the grid represents a sub-chapter of selectable elements that are common to all columns, and each column represents a chapter having designated sub-chapters therein that are tied to the respective chapter.